


You're Welcome

by kanesexual



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, Hidekane Week 2018, M/M, Sloppy Emotional Texts, Texting, hidekane, i guess, pretty short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Hide is woken up by multiple texts at two in the morning and tries to ignore them. Good thing he didn’t.-Day 2- Unrequited / Sloppy Emotional Texts / Love Potion AU





	You're Welcome

_Believe when I say. I want it that way. But we are two wor-_

"Shut up!" Glaring at his phone, Hide rolled over in his bed, ignoring the blaring music. Hoping that that will be the last distraction of the night, he shuts his eyes. Hearing his ringtone for the second time, Hide groans.

_Believe when I say. I want it that way. But-_

Sitting up, he snatched his phone off the dresser, trying to see who keeps texting him.

_Damn. Is my screen usually this bright?_

Sighing, he waits for his eyes to adjust to the lighting.

_This had better be an emergency. Who texts someone at two in the morning, anyway?_

Unlocking his phone, Hide scrolled down, looking at his notifications. It was Kaneki. Confused as to why he was even up, Hide opened his messages, reading the texts Kaneki had sent him.

_Hide_

_Are you up?_

Hide wandered what was bothering Kaneki. That's the only reason he'd be up this late, right? Unless he was reading again. Laughing at his own thought, he sent a quick message.

_Yep. You're up late_

Immediately receiving a response, he sighs.

_I was just feeling lonely, that's all. Besides, you're up too._

"Lonely, huh?" Laying on his back, Hide holds his phone above his face. Not paying attention, he doesn't notice the device slipping out of his hands. "Gah!"

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his nose, he sits up straight and starts typing.  _What are you? A little bunny?_

Sending his text, Hide swings his feet over the edge of his bed. Flinching at the coldness of the floor, he grabs his phone and makes his way to the living room.

Flipping a light switch, he looks around for his remote. Unable to find it, he sets his phone down on the coffee table and checks between the couch cushions. Jackpot. Hearing his ringtone, he glances at his screen. Seeing that Kaneki sent him another text, he set the remotes down and quickly unlocks his phone.

_I guess. Im just thinking too much_

Sighing, Hide shakes his head. Asking Kaneki what he was thinking about, he picks up the remote.

Turning on his T.V., Hide sat down and opened Netflix. Searching for a movie to watch, he stumbles upon a .

Eh. Seems decent enough. Hearing the same annoying ringtone  _(that he really needed to change)_ , he reaches for his phone, reading the new message.

_I really want to tell someone something, but I'm scared to._

Ignoring the movie now playing on his T.V., Hide slumps. He already knew what Kaneki was talking about. Sending a text back, he lays down on his couch.

_Why?_

Sighing for the one hundredth time, Hide knows what Kaneki will say. That he's afraid of rejection.

_I don't know if they feel the same._

Just like he thought. He was always able to read Kaneki like an open book. He always knew what he was thinking and how he was feeling. No one knew Kaneki better than Hide. Not even himself.

_You can tell me, Kaneki._

Waiting on a response he checks his phone. Nothing. Looking at the bottom left corner, he notices Kaneki typing. Soon enough, a text pops up.

_I just want to say thank you. You do so much for me and I feel like I cant say it enough. You make me feel less alone in this world. I'm just really lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. So, thank you, Hide._

Staring at his screen and rereading Kaneki’s text, he smiles, seeing another one.  _Kaneki, you idiot._

I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you. A lot. Its okay if you don’t feel the same.

 _Kaneki, you sap_. Running his hands through his hair, Hide tries to fight the blush appearing on his face. Running to his bed, he screams into his pillow. Finding his phone on the floor (oops), Hide sends a text back.

_You're welcome. I love you too, buddy_


End file.
